Which Comes First: Love or War?
by Wolfess19
Summary: Okay, my 3rd fanfic is back! Watch out, Rated M...y'know what that means. Pairing of characters including OCxOC. Please R&R!
1. Isis the Hedgebat

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Isis the Hedgebat**

It's a dark and stormy night. Shadow is running down an empty street, chasing the mysterious figure before him. "Get back here!" he shouted, only to be answered by being hit by Chaos Spear on his stomach. Spitting out blood as he smashes into a shop window, he looks up to _it_ walking towards him, holding a machete in _its_ hand. "No…" mumbles Shadow as _it_ raises the weapon over his head, preparing to stab…

"Aah!" shouts Shadow as he wakes up with a start, panting heavily and sweating all over. "Honey, what's wrong?" asked Rouge as she yawns and sits up, "You screamed out." Shadow looks patiently at his wife and said, "Nothing, just a bad dream," and then suddenly pushed her back down on the bed, getting on top of her in the blink of an eye. "But I'll feel much better in a second!" he added, and then kissed her all over while he rubbed his erect member against her 'love hole'. Rouge moans and gasps as he fells him thrusting in and out of her, hitting her 'sweet spot' as he did so. "Yes…! Faster…!" she screams, moaning even louder as he obeys. "I'm gonna fuck you all day!" said Shadow, enjoying this feeling. Suddenly his cellphone rang. "Shit, not now," he hisses as he could feel himself getting closer to his release. "Just ignore it," said Rouge…and moaned as they finally reached their orgasm, staining the bed sheet with a little of their own fluids. After spending 15 minutes of sex, Shadow collapsed next to Rouge and pants quietly. "How was that?" he asked, and Rouge replied, "Wild…as usual," and nuzzles his chest fur, purring like a kitten. "I wonder who that was," said Shadow as he grabbed his cellphone, redialing the number.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Westopolis…Sonic answers his cellphone. "About fucking time, Shadow! What kept you?" said the blue hedgehog, slightly annoyed due to waiting that long for a phone call. "I was busy," answered Shadow on the phone, "What the hell do you want, _Faker_?" Sonic replied, "I got a message for you, from GUN HQ. Hey, I rhymed!" and laughed at his own joke. "Quit kidding around! Spill it, blue hedgehog!" shouts Shadow on the line. "Okay, okay, geez…" said Sonic, rolling his eyes, "The commander wants you to get both your asses there ASAP. It sounds important for you and your bitch," and secretly added, _Who you __always__ fuck with everyday since your honeymoon!_ Shadow growled. "It's probably just another mission. Thanks anyway," said Shadow. "Anytime, dude," replied Sonic. He then hears Amy calling him. "Gotta go," said the blue hedgehog, "My girl's waiting!" and hung up and ran over to her. "Hey baby, wazzup?" said Sonic as they kissed each other. "Hi Sonic!" replied a very cheerful pink hedgehog, "Are we going anywhere today?" Sonic answered, "I dunno…I was thinking of _heading to your place_," and smirked, "You know what I mean, don't you?" Amy replied, seductively, "Then what are you waiting for?" and then whispered in his ear, "I'm ready when you are…" Sonic immediately picked her up and ran towards her house, understanding that her answer is 'yes'.

Back to Shadow and Rouge…"What the hell does he want now?" asked the bat as Shadow drives them to GUN HQ. "I dunno, but Sonic did say it's _important_," replied the black hedgehog as he turns at a corner. "Which means you trust him on this one," said Rouge, earning a frown from Shadow. "Come on, admit it…I know you do," she coaxed him. "Alright, alright…I kinda trust that son-of-a-bitch," admitted Shadow as he parks the car. "Like a brother?" she joked. "Rouge…!" replied a slightly embarrassed black hedgehog. "Just kidding!" Rouge giggled, and they both enter the building after the computer identifies their identities. "At ease, agents," said the commander as they saluted him, "Come with me." As they follow him into a laboratory, Shadow asked him, "What are we here for?" The GUN commander replied, "We thought it would be best if you never knew about it." Curiosity written all over her face, Rouge asked, "About what, sir?" The commander answered, "You'll see," and a scientist walks towards them. "Agent Shadow, Agent Rouge…this is Professor Ryan, Chief Scientist of GUN Laboratory," said the commander, "Professor, Shadow and Rouge." The scientist greets them with a polite 'good morning, agents' and then whispered to the commander, "Are you sure about this?" receiving a nod from him.

Leaving the commander behind, Professor Ryan leads them to an adjoining room in the laboratory. Entering it, they see white walls, a white ceiling, and some strange-looking contraption sitting in one corner, beside some small computers. Looking down at the white tiled floor, they could see that most of it is covered with…toys? _Is this a lab or a playroom? _thought Shadow. "Sorry about the mess," apologized Ryan, "That kid sure loves leaving them around." Rouge, still curios about the current situation, asked, "What kid?" and hears a baby crying somewhere. "Check on her, Simon," said the professor to his assistant, "She's probably hungry again." Simon nods and walks away. "What's going on?" asked Shadow as he watched Simon pick up something from a crib, stopping _her_ from crying. "Allow me to explain…" began Professor Ryan, "Last night, I accidentally knocked over your blood samples into that machine," he said as he pointed at it, "Somehow, it was already turned on…and she appeared." Shadow asked, "You mean _that_ thing?" as he pointed at the creature in Simon's arms, "What the fuck is that?" Ryan just chuckled and answered, "That _thing_…is your _daughter_! She's a _hedgebat_!" The married couple couldn't believe what they've just heard. "What? Huh?" they screamed at the same time, causing the baby hedgebat to cry again due to the sound of their voices. "Professor, I couldn't calm her down," said Simon as he approached them. "Maybe I can," suggested Shadow, and Simon gently places _her_ in his arms. "Ssh…it's okay…" he whispered.

Slowly rocking her in his arms, she calms down and looks up at him with her crimson eyes. Then, her little mouth formed a smile, exposing two tiny canines in her upper jaw. "Dada…" mumbled the baby hedgebat, earning a smile from Shadow as she makes cute squeals at him. "Looks like all she wanted was her daddy's comfort," said Simon, making all 4 adults chuckle. "Aww…she's got your looks, Shadow," said Rouge, giggling as the baby hedgebat gently grasped Shadow's chest fur. "And your wings," added the black hedgehog as he exposed the baby's back, revealing two black leathery wings – perfectly formed and identical to her own. "She's very special," said Ryan, "I've done a bit of research on her today," and led them to a computer. "According to this, she's got both your abilities – which also include _immortality_," he reported. "Sweet!" said Shadow, smiling…and the baby squeals happily as she looked as his smile. "Oh…you understood?" asked Shadow, only to receive silence from his smiling daughter. "I don't think so," he said, knowing that she couldn't speak...yet. "But not now…" continued Ryan, "She'll have to wait until she's much older." Rouge asked, "You mean we have to wait several years for that?" and Simon replied, "Days, actually. She grows older by 1 year each day…and that's where you guys come in." The bat looked at him and said, "Let me guess…you want me and Shadow to raise her," and both scientists nod in reply. "I dunno…" muttered Rouge. "_Raising her_ is just what I was thinking!" said Shadow as he tickled his daughter. Rouge looks at him, surprised that he was serious about raising the girl. "Think about it, honey," said her husband, "These two can't be her guardians forever…right, Isis?" and the baby playfully clapped her tiny hands, showing that she agrees with her daddy – in a baby's point of view. "Come on, Rouge…I can't raise Isis alone," he added, already knowing how hard it'll really be as a single parent. He's already given her a name, thought Rouge, and then replied, smiling, "Alright…Isis the Hedgebat it is!" Ryan, relieved that they've finally settled it, asked Simon to help back up the baby's belongings. "Mama…Dada…" said Isis as she looked at her parents, giggling. "I always wanted to raise kids with you…" said Shadow. Rouge added, "Same here, Shad…" and kisses him, then strokes Isis' head.

An hour later, back at their apartment at Club Rouge…the bat sat on the floor, playing 'peekaboo' with her baby hedgebat daughter. Isis giggles and waves her arms and legs, showing that she loves it when her mommy does that. "Very playful for a 1-year-old, isn't she?" said Shadow. The doorbell rand, and Shadow got up to answer it. Opening the door, he sees…"Knuckles?" he asked. "Hey Shadow, how's it going?" asked the echidna, who then heard a baby squealing somewhere behind the black hedgehog. "Are you…_babysitting_?" asked Knuckles, trying to hold his laughter back. "Shadow, grab the video camera! She's taking her first steps!" shouted Rouge, and the black hedgehog immediately rushes to their bedroom to get the camera. Within seconds he returned and started recording, just as Isis managed to stand on her feet all by herself. "What's going on?" asked Knuckles as he entered the apartment…and he couldn't help but say 'aww' as he looked at Isis. "Knuckles, hold the camera," said Shadow as he gave it to him and joins his wife on the floor. "Oh, she fell!" exclaimed the echidna as he recorded, "Now she's getting up…" Isis continues to walk, getting closer to her parents inch by inch. "Almost there…" said Rouge…and she finally reached her! "You did it…!" cheered Rouge, and Isis squeals happily as she snuggles into her mom's arms. "And there you have it! Baby's First Steps!" announced Knuckles, who then turned the camera towards himself and made a funny face, "Specially recorded by…_Knuckles the Echidna_!" Rouge giggled, and then told him to stop recording. "Why does she look a lot like Shadow…and has wings on her back?" asked the red echidna as he watched her pick up the baby girl. Rouge replied, "Because, Knucklehead…she's mine and Shadow's baby girl! Her name's Isis the Hedgebat, by the way." Knuckles looked at her, shocked. "She's your kid?" he exclaimed, "When did you become pregnant? Why didn't you –" but was unable to continue as Shadow interrupted him. "Look, I didn't impregnate her," began the black hedgehog Knuckles looked at him, and then explains everything that happened earlier at GUN HQ. "And here she is," ended Shadow. "So she's a hedgehog/bat hybrid?" asked Knuckles, and Shadow nodded in reply. "Cool…I gotta go tell the others!" said an excited echidna as he ran out of their apartment…and then suddenly came back to say, "Oh, by the way…she's one beautiful baby!" and leaves them. "Won't be long until the whole gang heard the news," said Shadow, who then picked up the video camera and replayed the video, chuckling as he saw the look on Knuckles' funny face. Rouge looked at Isis and said, "Someday, sweetie…you'll be _just like Daddy and me_…!" earning a smiling squeal from her daughter. And that was just the beginning…


	2. Immortality?

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Immortality?"**

Days passed, and baby Isis grew older and taller – not just physically, but mentally as well. She easily got along with the rest of the gang, and becoming popular to every guy that laid eyes on her. Finally, she turned 16…"Hold it, young lady!" said her father, "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Isis, who just stopped at the door, secretly thought, _Shit! I was so fucking close!_ and then looked at him and replied, "Dad, I'm just going out for a walk." Shadow only glared at her with his crimson eyes. "Damn it…you already knew," muttered Isis. Rouge strolls into the room, wondering what the commotion was about…until she saw her daughter's outfit – purple halter top and black mini skirt. "Isis…what are you up to this time?" she asked, folding her arms and staring at her. "Mom, Dad…I can explain," Isis replied, putting on a fake smile. "You're about to go _pole dancing_ downstairs at the bar, aren't you?" said Shadow. Isis hesitates, but then admitted it by nodding slowly. "Isis, you know you're _not_ supposed to do that…now go to your room," he said. Isis sighed and answered, "Yes Dad…" as she slowly walks to the stairs, secretly thinking, _It doesn't matter. I'll sneak out through the window and __fly__ to the entrance_! Shadow, as though he knew what she was up to, told her, "One more thing: I nailed your window shut. _Don't even think about it_." Isis turned around and whined, "But Dad…!" and sighs in defeat, knowing that it's useless to fight him. "We'll talk about this later," said Rouge as she watches Isis go upstairs to her room. "She behaved better when she was just a kid, and now…" said Shadow as he looked at Rouge, "She's kinda like you." Rouge replied, "I know…but she also has your mannerism. So we're about even." Suddenly, a scream is heard from upstairs. "Huh? Isis!" shouted both the parents as they rush up those stairs.

Meanwhile, in Isis' room…a human has broken in through the _smashed_ window, staring at her with a devilish smile on his face. The teenage hedgebat backs away as he walks towards her. "Roger, what the fuck are you doing here?" she shouted, stumbling backwards onto her bed behind her. "What else? I came here to _fuck your ass_!" he replied, and then immediately went on top of her, pinning her down. Isis screams out for help as Roger starts stripping her, screaming even louder as he tears her clothes off. "Yeah, that's it…scream!" shouts Roger as his hormones went out of control…but was suddenly shot in the leg, causing him to fall off the bed. "Shit, that fucking hurts!" he screamed, and that was answered by a familiar voice saying, "Good. That should teach you _not to mess with my daughter_." Roger looks up at him, stunned. "Rouge, check on Isis. I'm calling the cops," said Shadow as he dials 911 on his cellphone. "Mom…" whimpered Isis, shaken from earlier. Rouge immediately comforted the half-naked hedgebat. "I tried to stop him, _but I can't_," she said as she sobbed quietly. "I didn't know you're her father! I swear!" said Roger as Shadow kept his gun aimed at him, "Just let me go, man." Rouge glared at the human and said, "After trying to rape a 16-year-old? In your fucking dreams, loser."

Minutes later….the police arrived and arrested Roger, who turned out to be a DJ working at Club Rouge. "Roger…you're fired," said Rouge. However, before they could force him into the car, he suddenly broke free and grabbed a gun, aiming it at Rouge. "Mom, look out!" shouts Isis as she jumps in front of her…and got shot directly at the heart! Sonic and Silver, who happened to be passing by, saw that and immediately rushed over to the scene. "No!" cried Shadow, then punched Roger in anger. Rouge, crying as she held the unconscious hedgebat, said, "Isis, hang in there…don't die on me." Shadow was busily beating Roger up, making the DJ's blood splatter everywhere as he lands more punches on him. "Shadow, calm down!" shouted Sonic, managing to pry the enraged hedgehog away from Roger with Silver's help. "I…I'm sorry…" whimpered Roger as the cops shove him into the car, driving him away. "That guy's gonna pay for this…" said Silver, who then heard someone groaning behind him. Looking at Isis, he exclaimed, "Hey, she's getting up!" Isis slowly sat up, wondering what the fuck happened earlier…when she suddenly yelped as pain shoots through her chest. Looking down, she noticed a dark red stain on her shirt – her blood. "What the fuck?" she screamed. "Rouge, hold her down," commanded Shadow, and the bat immediately held her daughter in a tight grip. Then, looking at the hedgebat in the eye, he said, "Isis, this is gonna hurt a bit," and – quick as lightning – he digs his hand into the hole in her chest. Isis couldn't bear the pain and let out an ear-piercing scream – so loud that Rouge had to struggle not to let go. "Shit…!" panted Isis as she broke away from her mother's grasp, dropping on all fours to the ground. "Are you okay?" asked Sonic, "I mean, that guy just _killed_ you seconds ago!" Isis gasped, "What?" as she instantly remembered that same incident, shocked to find out that she's alive; looked at her parents and asked, "And why are you looking at me like that?" as she saw them staring 'uneasily' at her. Shadow looked at Rouge and said, "We'd better take her to GUN," and his wife helped Isis up. And then Shadow used Chaos Control, warping all 5 of them to their destination.

Seconds later, at the GUN laboratory…Ryan is staring at the computer screen, his mouth hanging wide open in disbelief. "That's impossible! My calculations indicate that she's reach _immortality_ by the time she's _3 weeks old_, or should I say, _21 years old_," said Ryan, typing something into the computer, "There must be some mistake." Isis, suddenly confused about what is really going on, asked him, "Immortality? What the fuck are you talking about?" earning a glare from the blue hedgehog. "Mind your language, hedgebat!" warned Sonic, and Isis growled in annoyance. "Don't you start on me!" he threatened. Silver stepped in between the two and said, "Guys, please…let the scientist talk." Professor Ryan starts observing Isis, and then said, "You sure grew up quickly." He then looked and Rouge and asked, "She's 2 weeks 2 days old, correct?" and she replied, "I'd rather say _16 years old_…but yeah, that's her age." Isis still couldn't believe what was going on. "Wait a minute…" she began, "Are you saying that I grew up quickly and will stay like this _forever_?" Shadow replied, "Exactly…the same way I ended up when I was created 50 years ago," secretly satisfied that his daughter acquired immortality a little early. Now that she completely understood, Isis said, "So that explains why time seems to pass so quickly for me." Ryan touched her butt…and she slapped him away, annoyed. "Fucking pervert! What the fuck was that for?" she shouted. _Crap…I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to watch that movie when she was 10_, thought Shadow. Rouge looked at Isis and asked, "Isis, what did I just tell you about _that behavior_?" and the hedgebat replied, "I know." Secretly thinking, _Damn…how many rules have I broken already? Heh, who cares…I can do whatever I want!_ Ryan, embarrassed by his action earlier, stammered, "My apologies. I didn't mean to do that." Silver added, smirking, "Hell yeah, you shouldn't touch her ass!" He suddenly realized what he just said and sweatdropped as it replayed in his mind. "Oops…I mean…she's too sexy for that! Wait, I didn't mean – ow!" said Silver, interrupted as Sonic hits him on the head. "Shut the fuck up or I'll tell Blaze," said Sonic, and Silver immediately covered his mouth with both hands.

That evening…Shadow and Rouge are back at their apartment, talking to Isis. "Isis, in the past few days, have you learned _anything_ about yourself?" asked Shadow, and she replied, "I think so…they're all showing up in my dreams. And they're all kinda weird in a way." Rouge looked straight into her eyes and asked, "Your dreams?" earning a nod from her daughter. "What did you find out?" she added. Isis shrugged and answered, "Not much…but mostly it's all about me." Shadow sat and thought for a while. "I know this sounds stupid, but…" he began as he looked seriously at her, "Do you remember at least one of them?" After thinking it over, Isis replied, "Well…I do remember this one."

* * *

_**Isis' dream: When she was 5 years old**_

Isis is sitting on Rouge's lap, watching cartoons on TV. Shadow comes in and sits down, stroking the little hedgebat's soft, furry ears. "Daddy…!" giggled the little hedgebat, grabbing his hand and starts playing with it as though it was some stuffed toy. "Eggman's been quiet for a long time, Rouge," said Shadow, smiling as he watched his daughter play with his hand. "I know…weird, isn't it?" answered his wife, "Even Sonic noticed these days." Isis, getting a little bored, gets off her mom's lap and asked them, "Mommy, Daddy, can we go to the park?" looking at them with a smile and wagging her tail furiously. "Please…?" she begged. Suddenly, something crashed through the wall behind her, and Isis immediately hid behind her mom, whimpering. "So the rumors are true!" said Eggman, laughing evilly, "The _Ultimate Lifeform_ and the _treasure hunter_ do have a child!" Shadow said, "Doctor…it's been years since I last saw you, _shithead_." Glaring at him, he asked, "What the hell do you want this time?" Eggman, appearing calm and collected all of a sudden, replied, "Now, now…I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to ask a little favour," and looked at the little hedgebat. Isis, shivering form fear, asked her parents, "Why is Doctor Shithead looking at me like that?" Rouge immediately put a hand over the little girl's mouth, while Shadow sweatdropped as he 'forgot' to teach her not to say such offensive words. "Looks like your little girl isn't like other children," said Eggman, "That's why I'm here…to teach her some _manners_ in my lab!" And with that, one of his robots suddenly zaps Shadow and Rouge, stunning them for a few seconds; another robot snatches Isis and brings her to him, who held her tightly by the neck. "Let…me…go…" said Isis, choking from the doctor's grasp. "Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed as Eggman starts to fly away, taking her along. Shadow and Rouge quickly recovered and moved quickly to rescue their daughter.

Isis watches Rouge grab Shadow by his hands and lifts him, flying towards her. Eggman saw them getting closer, and starts passing dangerously close to buildings in an attempt to lose them. Once they got close enough, Rouge throws Shadow and he manages to land beside Eggman. He then sabotages the controls with Chaos Spear, narrowly missing Isis _by an inch_. "No!" shouts Eggman as he panics, accidentally throwing Isis overboard. "Daddy!" screamed the hedgebat as she plummeted through the sky – she hasn't learned to use her wings yet. "Hang on!" shouts Shadow as he jumps off the craft, managing to catch Isis and activated his air shoes for a safer landing. Rouge landed beside them and asked, "Are you guys okay?" and was answered by a nod from Shadow and a quiet whimper from Isis. "Doctor Shithead is not coming back, is he?" whispered their daughter. "We're not really sure…" said Shadow, and Rouge added, "Don't worry, you're safe with us," as they comforted the shaken little hedgebat.

* * *

"And that's it," said Isis, "The next thing I knew, my pajamas felt too tight when I woke up," and giggled. "Well then, that proves it…you are _special_, just as Professor Ryan had claimed," said Shadow, earning an affectionate hug from her. "I know this sounds freaky, but that's how I learned some of my abilities…_through my dreams_," added Isis. "Not all of them, though. You may also possess something else that we don't," said Shadow. Seeing the confused look on her face, he added, "You'll understand someday." Rouge smiled and told her, "At least you now know you're immortal like your father," and hugs her. "Hell yeah!" smirked Isis. She then gets a message on her cellphone. Reading it, she says, "I gotta go. Blaze is waiting for me," and gets up, walking over to the window and opens it. "See you later!" she greeted, and then flew away. "Why won't she use the door?" asked Rouge as she closed the window, leaving a small gap. Shadow mumbled, "Why do I have a bad feeling that Eggman _might come after her_?" Rouge heard him and said, "I was thinking the same think, Shad," and sat next to him, "But that's just a dream, right?" Shadow still feels weird. "Maybe…I'm just worried about her that's all," he replied.

Rouge doesn't say another word and starts nibbling on Shadow's ear, then he responds by tackling her onto the couch, automatically getting on top of her. Pinning her hands on either side of her head, he quickly locks their lips together in a heated kiss. Unable to move from her current position, she kisses back. He gently nips her lower lip, begging for entrance. She opens her mouth, and both tongues get into a battle for dominance…then she lets him taste her. _She tastes so sweet…just like strawberries_, thought Shadow, making Rouge moan as he continues to lick the inside of her hot, wet mouth. At the same time, both start stripping each other's clothes off…until they're piled up on the floor and their naked bodies were pressed together, still continuing their make-out session on the couch. Shadow immediately thrusts his hard and erect member into her, then moved so fast that Rouge somehow couldn't keep up. "Shadow…!" moaned Rouge as she feels him spilling his seed into her, both panting and moaning as they continued to fuck each other. Finally, exhausted after all that, Shadow collapses next to Rouge. "Rouge…I think we should keep an eye on Isis. What do you think?" asked Shadow, and she replied, "I was thinking the same thing, honey. Let's go," and both immediately got dressed and headed out the door, locking it behind them.


	3. A Villain's Target

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Villain's Target**

Meanwhile…Isis is soaring above the city, watching the sun slowly setting as she listens to one of Linkin Park's songs on her MP3. She then makes a perfect landing at her destination as her friend walks towards her. However…it wasn't Blaze she's _supposed_ to meet. "Where the hell were you? I've been waiting here all day!" said and impatient-looking echidna. "I had to take care of something first," said Isis, snickering as she added, "Mom and Dad fell for it again!" secretly adding, _As usual_. Knuckles smirked, knowing that the 'I'm meeting my friend' trick is 100% foolproof. "Works everytime!" claimed Knuckles. "Okay, back to the schedule," said Isis, and a red hedgehog with orange-tipped quills stepped out of an alley behind the red echidna. "Is this the guy?" she asked, and Knuckles turned around to face him. "Oh yeah, this is Pryo…" said Knuckles as he allowed the hedgehog to come close, "Pyro, meet Isis," and then whispered to her, "Careful…he might burn to you a crisp if he gets pissed off, _literally_!" Isis nodded, assuring him that she'll be extra cautious with her behavior. Pyro looked at her up and down interestingly and commented, "Whoa…she's hot! You _light my fire_, baby!" and clicked his tongue. Isis giggled and said, "Knuckles, you know what to do," and the echidna nodded in reply and ran off. "So…what do you wanna do?" asked the fiery hedgehog, smiling. Isis smiled back and answered, "You decide. Anything's fine with me!" Pyro, happy with that answer, said, "That's what I'm talking about! Come on, I know a _cool_ place!" and the two teenagers ran off together.

However…they had no idea that they're being watched. "Spy robot, continue following them and stay out of sight," said Eggman as he watched them on the screen. _So…Professor Ryan __did__ create a hedgehog/bat hybrid! And if I heard correctly, she possesses the gift of immortality…just like Shadow_, he thought. "Spying on the hedgebat, aren't you?" said someone as he appeared beside him. "Gah! What are you doing here?" said a surprised scientist as he looked at none other than Mephilles the Dark. "Isn't it obvious?" replied Mephilles, "We're both after the same girl," and watches the two teens as they enjoy themselves on the screen. "Pathetic…she has no idea how valuable she really is," added the dark hedgehog. "You know what she's capable of then?" asked Eggman as he returns his gaze to the screen. "Her abilities are as identical as her parents' abilities…" began Mephilles, "But I could sense something else within her. Something powerful," and secretly added, _And strangely __familiar_. However, Eggman isn't paying much attention to the hedgehog – he was more interested on observing Isis as her charm attracts every male character nearby like a magnet, and wonders if he could put that to good use…if it works on androids, according to him. "They're not the only ones…" said Mephilles, blushing as he listened to Isis' cute laugh, "She's got my attention too." Suddenly, a sudden turn of events had occurred. "Huh? She's looking right at us!" said Eggman…and before he knew it, the screen suddenly blacked out! "No! My spybot's destroyed!" shouted Eggman, ranting about some random subject. Mephilles, on the other hand, secretly thought, _Isis, you'll be mine…eventually_, and disappeared, leaving the ranting scientist alone in his lab.

Back to Isis and her date…they were just about to have fun when…"What the fuck was that? I had no idea it was right behind us," said Isis. "I caught it's reflection in the mirror," said Pyro as he picked it up and looked at its logo. "Just as I thought," he added. Isis looked at the strange-looking robot in his hands. _Hey…that looks familiar. Have I seen it before?_ she thought, trying to remember. Before she knew it, the spybot was burned to cinders. "That should take care of it!" said Pyro, catching Isis with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hey Isis, you okay?" he asked. Suddenly remembering the dream she told to her parents and its connection at the moment, she tells him, "Uh…I gotta go. Something just came up," and takes out a piece of paper, writing her number and e-mail address on it. "Call me or send e-mail at anytime, okay?" she said, handing the paper to him. She then flew away, shouting, "Don't lose them!" as she disappeared into the sky. "See you later!" he called back, whistling as he stared at Isis's nice ass before he walked away. _I'd better report this to Mom and Dad_, thought the hedgebat…and she was about to head straight home when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Looking down, she saw a dark grey fox waving at her. "Felix?" she asked herself. "Isis, come on over!" shouted the fox, and she flies down and lands in front of him. "Hey sexy..!" greeted Felix, and she returned the greeting with a smile. She then noticed a familiar hedgehog beside him. "Pyro?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Felix looked at fiery hedgehog and back at her, asking, "You know him?" and Isis just nodded in reply. "Since when?" asked Felix, and Pyro replied, "Just minutes ago." Isis stared at him, raising his curiosity as she continued. "I thought I left you back there…" said Isis and looked behind her…and saw another Pyro walking casually within her sight. "What the hell?" she shouted and was suddenly grabbed by Felix before she could even think of running. "Hey, what gives?" she screamed, realizing that the dark grey fox had an iron grip. "You're coming with us," smirked Felix.

Before anything else could happen, a black blur suddenly knocked the two boys over, releasing Isis. The something white crushed the boys' heads while they're still down, sending electric sparks off their bodies. Isis couldn't believe her eyes. "Androids?" said a surprised hedgebat, and then saw her parents standing above her. "Are you okay?" asked Knuckles as he helped her up, and she nodded in reply as she brushed some dust off. "You've got some explaining to do, young lady," said Rouge, staring at her daughter. Isis looked confused and asked, "What are you talking about?" secretly hoping that her mom is not thinking what she's thinking. "Ask Knuckles…" replied Shadow, "He blurted out the real reason why you usually went out these past few days." Rouge added, "You were _blind dating_ ever since you were 13…am I right?" Isis shot a death stare at the echidna, pissed off that he actually told her parents the truth. "I had no choice," stammered Knuckles, "They _forced_ it outta me!" Pyro – the real Pyro – ran over to them, wondering what all the commotion was about. Noticing Shadow and Rouge, he stopped and saluted them. "At ease, Pyro," said Shadow, "I see you've already met my daughter." Pyro agreed, saying that she's a _smokin' hot_ girl, earning a snicker from Shadow. "Wait a minute…you know him, Dad?" asked Isis, and Rouge replied, "We both do, long before you were born." Isis stared at the red-and-orange hedgehog, shocked. Pyro just shrugged and said to her, "I'm a hacker at GUN HQ…been there for 3 years." Isis looked down and shook her head, admitting that she feels so stupid all of a sudden. Rouge smiled and said to her ashamed daughter, "It's okay, sweetie. I was just like you when I was your age," and she immediately cheered up. Knuckles mumbled, "And you still are," earning a glare from the black hedgehog. Backing away nervously, Knuckles said, "Uh…I think I heard Tikal calling me. Bye!" and immediately turned and ran, anxious to get away from him. Now that the 'discussion' was over, Pyro asked if he and Isis could get back to their date – if her parents won't mind, that is. Shadow thought for a while, and then replied, "It's okay…as long as she gets home in 5 minutes," earning a whine from his hedgebat daughter. Shadow chuckled and said that he was only kidding, and then told them to go ahead and enjoy themselves. Watching the two teens run off into the distance, Rouge shouted, "Take care of yourselves!" earning a reply from her daughter saying that they will. They had no idea what lies ahead of them in the future.


	4. Agent in Training

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Agent in Training**

2 weeks later…considering the fact that Eggman is _definitely_ after Isis due to recent reports from Pyro and countless ambushes each day, Shadow and Rouge decided to train her. Now all that's left for her to do is to pass the test as GUN HQ. "She's doing pretty well at the moment," said the GUN commander as he watched Isis perform a spinning kick and then tear off a robot's head, followed by Chaos Blast. "That's my girl," said Shadow as he smirked when Isis grabbed two GUN Beetles and smashes them together, sending debris flying into the air. "Level 5 completed," announced the computer, "Loading Level 6." Isis became more determined than usual and kept on moving, using Chaos Spear to destroy several robots within range. "Amazing…" said Professor Ryan, "She's still got enough strength to move on," and jotted some notes on his clipboard. "Well…you did say she's just like my husband, you know," agreed Rouge. Then they all watch Isis kick the nearest robot in the crotch, splitting it in half from that point; everyone sweatdropped as they observed. Shadow claimed that he didn't teach her that, secretly thinking that she probably learned it from some movie…or worse, from his wife. "Level 6 completed," announced the computer, "Loading Level 7." Rouge says, "That was fast. I didn't even –" but was suddenly interrupted as the computer kept speaking as it loads a new level. Several seconds later…"Simulation completed. Congratulations, Agent Isis the Hedgebat," announced the computer, and Isis panted as she stood in the middle of the room. _She used Chaos Control…_thought Shadow, and watched as his daughter suddenly collapsed due to fatigue. He immediately rushed over to her and said, "Isis, you okay? Say something," earning a groan from the exhausted hedgebat. "Can I go home now?" asked Isis and fell unconscious, failing to see the smile on her father's face. "You deserve some time off," said Shadow as he picked her up - bridal style. Looking ahead, he sees Sonic and Silver running to him, excited. "How'd it go? Did she make it?" asked both the hedgehogs, and Shadow whispered, "Ssh…my little girl's sleeping," as Isis cuddled close to him and nuzzled his fur, dreaming. Silver chuckled and commented, "She looks more adorable that way," and Sonic smirked in agreement. As they exited the simulation chamber, Rouge tells them, "Anyway, time to tuck the young agent in bed," and she and her husband walked over to the car, placing their daughter in the backseat. "She's had enough for 1 day, hasn't she?" asked the bat, and the black hedgehog replied, "I know. Looks like our 2-week training lesson has finally paid off," and reaches over to fasten Isis' seatbelt. _Nice butt, Shadow_, thought Rouge as she stared at his ass, blushing as he stood up and looked at her. "Honey, you're turning…red. Are you okay?" asked Shadow, and Rouge nodded quickly in reply.

Meanwhile, in Eggman's base…Mephilles is staring at a frustrated scientist, not showing any emotion. "Darn it!" shouted the scientist, "How come none of my robots could even get close to that hedgebat?" Mephilles, still keeping his cool, answered, "Because they're all fucking useless when her _bodyguards_ are around!" and rolled his eyes. "It'd be much better if I take over in this situation," he added. Eggman glared at the dark hedgehog and said, "And what are you planning? All you ever do is watch her day after day while I sit here and rack my brains just trying to –" but Mephilles interrupted before he could say anything else. "I've had enough of your endless _sea of complaints_!" said the dark hedgehog as he took out a sword and slowly advanced towards Eggman. The scientist gulped and backed away, asking, "Can we just talk this over?" and suddenly cornered himself. Mephilles had other ideas. "Farewell, Dr. Eggman…" he said as he drew back his sword…and then beheads the screaming scientist in just one swing, blood splattering everywhere. "Now I'll have her for my own purposes!" claimed Mephilles, laughing evilly as he thought of his plan.


	5. Meeting Mephilles

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meeting Mephilles**

Next day…everyone heard the news of Eggman's sudden death, but they're not bothered – not even a bit. In fact, they all continued their activities without any problems! "Yeah, sure thing! Bye, Rick!" said Isis on her cellphone, hanging up as she finished her call. Rouge, looking at a pink shirt, said, "Looks like Pyro isn't the only one," and Isis giggled in reply. "You know…all the boys you've recently dated these past few days might _turn you down_ any moment," added Rouge. Isis didn't seem bothered and replied, "Relax, Mom…you know that I only hang out with these guys. Everything's cool," and went into a fitting room. "But still…" persuaded Amy, "You're gonna keep dating boys just like that? What if you find someone you _really_ like?" The hedgebat answered, "Amy, girl…I'll choose that _someone_ when the time's right." Amy shrugged, knowing that it's almost impossible to talk her out of it. "Hmm…this skirt's okay, but I kinda hate the colour," said Isis as she stepped out the fitting room. "What do you think?" she asked. Rouge frowned, saying that yellow looks terrible on her black-and-red fur. "Try this one," she suggested as she handed Isis a red mini skirt, and watches her daughter go back inside. "Isis, you'd better stop that habit," warned Blaze, "I mean, seriously, what if they all start thinking that you're a hooker? You'll be in big trouble by then!" Rouge calmly looked at the purple cat and said, "I'm sure she's got everything under control. Nothing to worry about." Cream, paying attention to their conversation the whole time, curiously asked them, "What's a _hooker_?" Blaze sweatdropped, knowing that girls at her age shouldn't hear words like that. Noticing Blaze's reaction, Amy decided to change the subject immediately. And so, putting on a fake smile, she directs Cream away from the topic by pointing at some random shirt. "Yeah, pink suits you quite well!" said Amy, earning a smile from the 6-year-old rabbit.

Meanwhile, outside the store…the boys are waiting for the girls to get out. "What's taking them so long?" said an impatient blue hedgehog, tapping his foot. Silver, being as impatient as Sonic, said, "Yeah…they've been in there for 15 fucking minutes!" He suddenly realized what he just said and covered his mouth with both hands, ashamed that he said it out loud in public. "Have you been watching _Rated M_ movies these days?" asked Tails, and Silver sweatdropped as he tries to hide his answer. "Worse. He's been reading Rated M _fanfictions_ on the Internet," claimed Sonic. Silver looked at him, wide-eyed. "Yup, I caught you red-handed," added the blue hedgehog as Silver uncovered his mouth. "Please don't tell Blaze," begged the grey hedgehog as he pleaded with his eyes. "Hey, chill out," said Shadow, "It's part of growing up." Just then, the girls finally walked out of the store. Shadow looked at the girls' hands – there are at least 5 being held by Rouge, while the rest only had one each. "Our little girl had a tough time deciding," said Rouge as Isis shrugged. "Yeah, no shit," commented Silver, making Blaze stare at him, shocked. "I didn't mean to say that!" exclaimed the grey hedgehog as he noticed his best friend's reaction. "That's it. No more Internet for a week," said the purple cat, making Silver frown. Blaze giggled, and added, "Just kidding! It's okay, Silver…I don't give a shit." Everyone suddenly stared at her with the same reaction she had with Silver. "Um…oops?" was all she could say. At least I'm not the only one anymore! thought Silver. The sky suddenly darkened…Amy and Cream clung onto Sonic and Tails in fear. "This is Shadow," said the black hedgehog as he answered his beeping communicator, "What's the –" but was suddenly interrupted by Pyro shouting, "Evacuate the area immediately! They're –" and the signal was suddenly cut off. Isis activated hers and said, "Pyro? Pyro, can you hear me?" and heard a scream on the line, followed by gunshots in the background. "Pyro, what the fuck is going on?" she shouted as she heard more gunshots, and then a loud _thud_. "Mephilles…" groaned Pyro on the other line, and then suddenly screamed before the signal once again died. They then saw Knuckles rushing towards them, shouting, "Run, Isis! He's after you!" But his warning was a little late, as the windows suddenly got smashed and a whole army of Mephilles' clones rushed through them. Sonic smirked. "Look like this day's just gotten interesting," said the blue hedgehog.

Sonic begins by using his homing attack on the nearest clone, followed by a spinning high kick on another clone's face. "What the? They're _not illusions_!" shouts Shadow as he kneed a clone in the stomach, realizing that they're dealing with _real copies_ of Mephilles. Tails trips a clone with his tails, followed by a combo of deadly punches delivered by Knuckles. Silver uses his telekinesis to protect himself and Cream from incoming obstacles being thrown at them, while Blaze took down any clone attempting to touch them. Amy, Rouge and Isis worked as a team; Amy smashed several clones with her _new and improved_ hammer, while Rouge and Isis backed her up by eliminating those coming up from behind. The moment they noticed a faint red glow emitting from Shadow and Isis, everyone except the enemy cleared the area immediately. "Chaos Blast!" shouted the hedgehog and hedgebat, killing all clones within range until they're nothing but blackish-purple ooze on the ground. "It's not over yet," said Shadow as he watched the dark and slimy puddles regroup and materialize before them…and Mephilles the Dark appears. "Strong and beautiful…very impressive, _Isis the Hedgebat_," commented the dark hedgehog. "Mephilles…" replied Shadow as he got into his fighting stance, "I thought I destroyed you a long time ago." Isis suddenly felt confused. "You mean this _mouthless weirdo_ is supposed to be dead?" she asked, but was suddenly thrown backwards by Mephilles before anyone could answer. "Isis!" shouted the black hedgehog as he watched her land on Blaze, and then glared at Mephilles and growled, "How dare you harm my daughter!" and immediately started fighting him out of rage. "Shadow! Dad!" shouted Rouge and Isis at the same time – the hedgebat getting off the purple cat as she watched them fight before her eyes, shocked.

Mephilles creates even more clones and launches them at Shadow, then immobilizes everyone else…except one. "Dad!" screams Isis, backing away from Mephilles. Shadow, realizing that Isis got herself in a sticky situation, immediately tries to push away Mephilles' clones…but they had him pinned down to the ground. He then managed to break free from their grasp and runs towards his daughter…only to be stopped by an invisible wall. _Isis, this isn't the time to be scared…fight back!_ thought Isis, glaring at the dark hedgehog advancing towards her. "What the fuck do you want with me?" shouts Isis as she angrily clench her fists, only to be answered by an evil laugh. With her father being too busy fighting the clones to save her, she had no other choice but to save herself. "Stay the fuck away from me, you freaky bastard!" she shouted as she performed a high kick towards Mephilles' head. Dodging it with ease, he replied, "Such offensive words…only make me love you more," and continued advancing towards her. "Back off!" shouted the hedgebat as she used Chaos Spear, only to have it dodged as well. "Come with me now, and I shall spare your family and friends," he offered, but Isis showed (and proved) her refusal by punching him right in the face…but then got slapped back as her punishment. "Playing rough, aren't you?" taunted Mephilles as he used his powers to pin her against a wall, "Perhaps this will teach you to respect me in the near future." And then…Isis suddenly broke free from his grip! "What?" shouted a very surprised (and kinda pissed) Mephilles. _Whoa…how did I do that? _she thought as she looked at her hands, noticing a purple aura on them before it suddenly disappeared, leaving her quite confused. "Yeah, Isis rules! Show him who's boss!" cheered Amy and Blaze. Isis quickly snapped out of her trance and smirked at her opponent. "Looks like your powers don't work on me…" she said, "But mine does." And with that, she fired Chaos Spear directly at Mephilles and flew upwards, out of his reach. Enraged as he got hit on the chest, he glared at the teenage hedgebat as he too flew upwards. "I've had enough…" said Mephilles, who began chasing her through the mall.

Isis keeps firing Chaos Spear while flying backwards (a trick she taught herself) while Mephilles fires dark photons, both successfully evading each other's attacks. "What's wrong? Am I too fast for you?" mocked Isis, earning a frustrated growl from Mephilles as they continued attacking. Shadow, on the other hand, defeated all the clones and is now watching the fight above him. _She's as fast as I am…when flying_, thought Shadow, who was suddenly whisked off the ground by Isis, just as a table landed on the spot where he was standing earlier (the invisible wall disappeared when he defeated the clones), then dropped next to Rouge. Already getting fed up with the wild chase, Mephilles grabs the nearest object and throws it at Isis, making it act as a guided missile by using his powers…and successfully throws her off balance, sending her crashing to the ground in a crumpled heap. "No! Isis! That's not fair!" shouted the Sonic, Shadow and Silver as they watched Mephilles land close to Isis – the black hedgehog immediately running towards her. "Ugh…cheater," mumbled the hedgebat as she stood up – even though she was bleeding badly – ignoring the pain. Shadow was about to get really close…until Mephilles immobilized him. "Isis, run for your life!" was all the black hedgehog could say to her. Panting, Isis tried to say something…but was too weak and fainted, unable to stop Mephilles from catching her as she collapsed. "I'm sorry, but you gave me no choice," said Mephilles, and then kissed her on the lips – even though he doesn't have a mouth – and whispered something into her ear, inaudible to everyone else.

Mephilles drops Isis on the ground and vanishes, the sky clearing up at the same time. As soon as the immobility ailment wore off, Sonic and his friends rush over to the unconscious hedgebat. Blood was leaking out form a deep cut on her head (caused by the thrown object), as well as having bleeding cuts and bruises all over herself – and her clothes are torn in several areas, almost showing her naked form. The last thing she remembered before she completely blacked out were those whispered words: _You're mine now, Isis…I shall come back for you soon, my dark love._ Shadow carefully picks up his injured daughter, then uses Chaos Control to teleport himself and his friends to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Mephilles goes to his room in an abandoned castle (he made several modifications to suit his living standards) on the outskirts of the city. Looking at one of the walls, he stares at the pictures of his _dark love_, which are photographs or sketches of Isis. He then switches his gaze to his king-size bed, and smirks as he imagines himself making love with her._I can't wait for that night_, thought Mephilles as he exits the room.


	6. Pyro's Brother

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pyro's Brother**

Back to our heroes…most of them are not seriously injured, so they only had a little medical treatment to relieve the pain. Isis, however, was immediately rushed to the operating room due to her condition. "I failed to save her, and I was that fucking close!" mumbled Shadow. "It's not your fault, Shadow. It was mine…" said Knuckles, "If I could just _move_, I would've saved her from crash-landing," Sonic, knowing that he's also concerned about her just like everybody else, said, "It's nobody's fault guys! She was just caught off-guard, that's all." Shadow comforted Rouge as she shed a tear. _What would Mephilles want with Isis? _thought Silver, _I mean, she's just an innocent hedgebat. _He then remembered the time when he thought she was about to rape him...and that turned out to be a mean joke, making him reconsider that she may not be that innocent. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Amy as she saw the Babylon rogues approach them. "We saw that fight in the mall today, so we came here to see if that girl is alright," replied Wave as she looked at Jet and Storm, "It was _their idea_, not mine." Sonic said, "Let me guess…that _girl_ is a black and red hedgehog with wings on her back," and Jet confirmed it with a nod. "She's hot!" commented the hawk, "Even though she's a freak." Shadow growled and looked at him, saying, "Watch it, hawk boy. That's my daughter you're talking about!" Jet sweatdropped as he immediately backed down and apologized, knowing what he'll do if he didn't. Knuckles and Blaze watched a surgeon rush out of the OR and went back in carrying a tray of surgical instruments, the cat thinking that the operation is gonna take longer than expected. Tails and Cream were comforting each other…and suddenly jumped as they all heard a scream from the operating room. "What the fuck?" asked the albatross to himself as they listened to something crashing/clattering onto the floor, followed by startled cries. "Don't touch me! Let me out!" shouted Isis, who bolted out of the OR and ran into her parents' arms, begging them to keep the surgeons away. As they comforted their terrified daughter, Rouge calmly asked her to go back inside. Isis immediately refused…and then suddenly fell asleep – it wasn't because of her fear from earlier, it was because she had been injected with sleeping medicine from a surgeon behind her. "There…that should put here lights out for a while. We'll take it from here," said the surgeon, carrying her back into the OR. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. "You know…for a second there, I thought she was going to die," said Storm. "Shut up, _dumbass bird_," replied Knuckles.

An hour later…Isis is still asleep, while Shadow and the Babylon Rogues are sitting in the room, chatting quietly. Rouge had gone to report the ambush at GUN HQ, while everyone else went home. "Guys. She's waking up," said Storm as Isis groaned and sat up with some difficulty. "Take it easy, you just got out of the OR minutes ago," said Shadow as he helped her get into a comfortable position. Isis saw the Babylon Rogues sitting nearby. "Hey Wave, how's it going?" she asked the swallow. Jet looked at the girls for a while, and then asked, "You two know each other?" Wave replied, "We met each other while chatting on the net a few days back." She then turned to Isis and asked, "Is it true that you really dated a lot of boys? Just asking…because there's some rumor about it going around." Isis confirmed the rumor, saying that blind dating is one of the things she liked doing. "What? Those guys are just friends, not _boyfriends_," she added as she noticed the look in Jet and Storm's faces. _I don't have a boyfriend, actually…_she thought mentally, _I'm __looking__ for one_. "She once hung out with 5 dates in one day," said Shadow. His communicator suddenly beeped, grabbing his attention. "Shadow here. What is it?" he asked. "I'm heading back to the hospital right now," replied, Rouge, "It turns out that the commander _already_ knew of today's incident." Shadow said that's he's not surprised about her answer, and then asked if she had anything else to say. "GUN HQ is in a messy situation right now," she replied, "Almost half of them are killed, the rest badly injured." She then fell silent for a few seconds and then added, "Isis, I have terrible news for you…it's about Pyro." Isis, wondering what had happened to the red-and-orange hedgehog, activated her communicator and asked her, "What's wrong?" Rouge sighed heavily…and then answered, "He's dead." She then heard her daughter gasp on the other line, followed by quiet sobs. "I'm sorry, sweetie," was all Rouge could say as she tried to comfort her daughter. "No…why him? Why?" cried the hedgebat as her father hugged her tenderly. "Rouge, we'll talk later," said the black hedgehog and they disconnected all their links; went back to comforting his daughter. Isis could feel her sadness turn to anger as she mumbled, "I'll kill him…I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch!" and tries to move, only to be held back by Shadow. "Let go of me!" she screamed, struggling in his arms. "Isis, look at me," ordered the black hedgehog, noticing hatred in her eyes, "I know you want revenge, but you have to recover first." Isis slowly calms down, taking a deep breath as she controlled herself. _Strange…_thought _Shadow, Did her eyes turn purple for a second there? Nah…probably just my imagination._ Someone knocked on the door. "Who's there?" asked Storm, but there was no reply. Jet got up and answered it, only to see a white hedgehog with blue-tipped quills standing before him. "Who are you?" asked the green hawk. "The name's Frost the Hedgehog, Pyro's older brother," he replied, "I'm here to protect someone called Isis." The white-and-blue hedgehog looked at the girls and asked, "Which one of you is her?" Wave pointed at the hedgebat as an answer…and saw Isis cling onto Shadow in fear. "You okay, girl?" she asked. Isis answered, "Pyro never told me he had an older brother." Frost sighed. "I was traveling," he said, "I've just returned and happened to pass by some wrecked building when I saw him among the casualties." His ears drooped down as he thought of his fiery little brother. "He was such a good guy," he added. "Sorry about that…but at least he died bravely," said Shadow, and Frost nodded in agreement. "Who assigned you to protect me?" asked Isis, and Frost looked at Rouge as a reply. "How is she, Shadow?" asked the bat. "Bit shaken, but she'll fell better soon," he said. "I don't trust that white hedgehog," mumbled Isis. Frost sighed, thinking, _This is harder than I thought._


	7. Frost the Bodyguard

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Frost the Bodyguard**

Days passed, and all the boys Isis dated have isolated her due to Frost's presence…in fact, he's so protective, he actually beat up any guy who tried to get along with her – even though she was just _talking_ to him. "He's your bodyguard, _whether you like it or not_!" shouted the GUN commander to the young agent, who left his office angrily and slammed the door behind her. "Fucking piece of shit," she sulked, and then shouted, "You're gonna regret doing this to me!" She then caught the other GUN employees staring at her. "And what the fuck are you guys looking at?" she asked angrily, making them look away immediately. Frost was watching the whole scene nearby. In an attempt to cheer her up, he showed her a crystal rose made of ice, intending that it's for his 'client'. Isis sighed and told him, "Leave me alone," and walked away, only to have him follow her – much to her annoyance. "I know how you feel," said Frost, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Just give me a chance…I won't let you down, I promise. Please…?" Isis just answered, "You're giving me the cold shoulder, white hedgehog." Frost looked at her, confused. "I'm not ignoring you," he said, earning a glare from Isis. "I mean _literally_," she replied. Frost looked at her shoulder…and noticed that he had frozen it! "Oh! Sorry…" he apologized as he immediately removed his hand and carefully brushed off the ice. "I'm outta here," said Isis as she walked away, Frost following close behind her. "Would you fucking stop following me?" shouted the irritated hedgebat.

Minutes later, back home at Club Rouge…Shadow and Rouge are making out on the couch (again), but immediately stopped once they heard the door slam. "As usual. Oh boy," said Shadow and Rouge as they watched their daughter storm past them towards her room. "I'm not a baby, and I don't need a bodyguard, so back the fuck off!" shouted Isis. "Isis…!" complained the white-and-blue hedgehog, "You're making it harder for the both of us!" Isis ignored that statement and shouted, right in his face, "There is no 'us'!" and went to her room, slamming the door behind her. Shadow walked up to him and asked, "The usual problem, Frost?" earning a nod from the icy hedgehog. "I thought so," added the black hedgehog. Rouge knocked on Isis' door, asking if she's okay. "Go away!" was all she heard, followed by the sound of her sobbing. "How could I get her to trust me?" asked Frost. Shadow thought for a while…and came up with an idea. "Listen…" said Shadow as they huddled together, whispering his plan in case Isis was planning to eavesdrop. Rouge smiled and commented, "Shad…you're a genius!" and Shadow smirked in reply.

That night, Frost sneaks into Isis' room, with Shadow staying close behind him. Slowly…very slowly…the white hedgehog gets into bed behind the sleeping hedgebat. She was about to wake up…until Shadow whispered, "It's just me. Your mom wanted me to make sure you're okay." And with that, Frost wraps her arm around her body. She unconsciously holds it in place, making him blush as he noticed that he's close to touching her breasts. He slowly turned around to ask Shadow something, but then realized that he already left the room and closed the door. _Oh well_, thought Frost as he drifts to sleep, secretly smiling to himself as Isis hugged his arm closer to herself.

Meanwhile, at Mephilles' castle…"This room should look more _pleasing_ to the eye," says the dark hedgehog as he pulls down Isis' pictures, then rummages through his box of wallpapers. "Ah…this looks _perfect_!" he exclaimed as he picks up a crimson wallpaper with black bat silhouettes printed randomly all over it. He then looks over to his king-size bed, which now has red silk as the bedsheet, a black silk blanket, and translucent white curtains around it. Lying in the middle of the bed is a see-through nightgown, the same colour as the bed curtains. He snickers evilly as images of them having wild sex flashed into his dark mind, almost hearing her moan and scream his name. "Soon, Isis the Hedgebat…you'll be staying here as my wife…_forever_…"


	8. The Truth about Isis

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Truth about Isis**

_**Isis' dream: Ambushed in the dark**_

She's just flying home after another solo GUN mission when the wind suddenly picked up and threw her off balance, sending her crashing into a tree. Shaking away the dizziness, she could hear a voice calling out to her in the dark, and could make out an outline of a silhouette. "Dad, is that you?" she asked as she walked towards the shadow…and shouted as she suddenly got grabbed. "Come with me, my dark love," said Mephilles, keeping a tight grip on her. "Never!" shouted Isis as she struggled to release herself, managing to break free. She then tried to fly away, but then realized that she's being held down by chains and is pulled down. The next thing she knew is that she's naked and lying in bed, unable to move as the chains held her in such a position that her legs are spread wide apart. "Help me!" she screamed. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," said Mephilles as he goes on top of her, kissing and licking her neck. Isis started to sob as he continued, and then moaned as he rubbed his erect member near her 'entrance'. And then, he forcefully thrust his hard flesh into her, making her scream in agony as he grinds their hips together. Isis tried to squirm away, but failed as he pushed himself deeper into her, making her moan and scream in pain at the same time. "Cut that out, you fucking bastard!" she yelled. "You're mine…forever…" said Mephilles as he released his seed into her, his voice echoing in her ears.

* * *

"Isis! Isis, wake up!" shouts Frost, shaking her. She immediately wakes up and shrieks, panting and sweating all over. Shadow and Rouge immediately rushed to her room the second they heard her, and stared at the shivering hedgebat in the white hedgehog's arms. "Frost, what are you doing here?" asked Isis, "I thought Dad was –" but her sentence was cut short as she got interrupted by her father. "Your mom and I had an important mission, so we left him in my place," lied Shadow, secretly elbowing the bat, "It was unavoidable." Rouge pretended to agree, and thanked the white hedgehog for 'looking after their daughter'. "Happy to help!" replied Frost, smiling. Isis clung closer to him – obviously still scared about her nightmare – catching him in surprise. "I'm sorry about how I treated you, Frost. I didn't mean to be that way," she apologized. "It's okay…I understand," said Frost, comforting her. Isis looked at him and asked, "Friends from now on?" and he replied, "As long as I live, Isis," and they both smiled and hugged each other. "Okay, break it up," ordered Shadow after a few seconds, but the two teenagers ignored him. "Shadow, let's just leave them," said Rouge, and they both left the room. "You need your beauty sleep," suggested Frost, "It's still early in the morning." Isis didn't want to go back to sleep, but decided to do it anyway because he said so. She then kissed him, making him blush at this contact. "Sleep well," stammered the white hedgehog before he lay down next to her, falling asleep immediately. "The start of a beautiful friendship," said Shadow as they peeked from the bedroom door. "You said it, Shad," agreed Rouge before they kissed and left the two alone, closing the door behind them.

Later that day, at Team Sonic's place…"How's it going, buddy?" asked our favourite blue hedgehog. "I'm almost done," replied Tails, sipping some cola, "These new laser guns I've installed on the Tornado should be pretty useful if there's gonna be another attack." Just as Sonic was about to say something, a knock on the door is heard. "Guys, it's me! Open up!" shouted Knuckles on the other side. Sonic opened the door to find a kinda excited red echidna. "Wazzup Knux? You're in a rush today?" asked Sonic. "You won't believe what I just found on the way here," replied Knuckles, showing them a disk labeled CONFIDENTAIL on it. "I think it's GUN's," he added. "No way!" said Tails as he snatched it from him. As he inserted it into the computer and waited for it to load, he asked, "Was it just _lying_ there?" Knuckles said that it was, and then looked at the screen – and what do you know, he was right! "It's GUN's!" he exclaimed, "What's it about anyway?" Sonic added, "And why would anyone leave it out on the street?" Tails stared at the screen, wide-eyed. "Hey, check this out!" he said, and all 3 looked at what his eyes were locked onto.

They found details about Isis the Hedgebat, as well as Mephilles the Dark. Just then, another window opened up, and a video started to play. "Isis is no ordinary hedgebat," explains Professor Ryan. "Indeed, she does possess both her biological parents' abilities…but there's more," he continues, "She's the vessel of a powerful spirit! According to an ancient Egyptian legend, there once lived a hedgebat by the name of Nina. She was a powerful sorceress, greatly feared by everyone due to her skill in dark magic. However, she accidentally killed herself and her spirit got sealed away. When Isis was _born_, that spirit went into her body…yes, I'm the only one who witnessed the faint purple glow surrounding the baby hedgebat that night. That's how se managed to negate Mephilles' powers. If she falls into the wrong hands, there's a 99% possible probability that Mephilles may _use her to resurrect Nina_ and the whole universe will fall into complete chaos for _eternity_! So please…watch over her." Then the computer suddenly self-destructed, causing the 3 of them to shield themselves from burning debris. Realizing that Isis' life is on the line, all 3 run off to fins them, failing to notice the darkening sky… "There they are, at Central City Park!" said Knuckles. All 3 arrived, panting. "What's with you guys?" asked Rouge, confused about the boys' condition. "Isis…danger…escape…" replied Sonic as he tried to catch his breath, making Isis stare at him with a raised eyebrow. "Whoa, calm down," said Shadow. Sonic slowly takes a deep breath. "What were you guys saying?" asked the black hedgehog. "We found out why Mephilles wanted her so badly," answered Tails, explaining everything they've learned from the disk. "If what you say is true, then she shouldn't be out here!" said Frost, shocked after what he had just heard. "We'll have to get you somewhere safe," he said as he looked at Isis, noticing fear in her crimson eyes. However, they were too late…an evil laugh echoed through the calm, peaceful air. "That won't be necessary," said Mephilles as he appeared before them. Isis quickly recovered from her fear and glared at Mephilles. "Back the fuck off, weirdo! Can't you see I'm not –" but was interrupted as Mephilles said, "Come with me now, or…" and summoned his clones, each holding her parents and friends captive. "I shall kill them before your beautiful eyes," he continued. "Don't listen to him! Kick his ass back to hell!" shouted Shadow. "Silence!" shouted Mephilles as a clone starts strangling the black hedgehog. "Let him go!" shouted Isis, and the clone disappeared and released her father. Coughing, he thanked her as she helped him up and stood beside her. Mephilles glared at the two and said, "I'll make you regret your current choice," and prepared 2 dark photons in his hands. "I'm ready, Dad," said Isis, going into her fighting stance. "Then let's go," said Shadow as they prepared to fight.


	9. Taken Away

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Taken Away**

Mephilles fires the dark photons towards them, but they jumped out of the way and used Chaos Spear, which was also successfully evaded. Shadow suddenly appears behind Mephilles and performs a high kick towards his head, while Isis delivers deadly punches towards his stomach. "Two against one…how annoying," said Mephilles, then immobilizes Shadow and kicks him towards a tree, sending it crashing towards the ground due to the force. Isis, noticing that Mephilles is more focused on her father, immediately flew upwards and fired Chaos Spear onto his back. This immediately got his attention and he too flew upwards, glaring angrily at Isis with his fierce, green eyes. She smirked and said, "Gotcha…Chaos Windblast!" sending Mephilles flying hundreds of miles away with one very powerful flap from her wings. She then used chaos Spear on Mephilles' clones, releasing her mother and friends as they slowly disappeared. "Are you guys okay?" asked Isis, and shrieked as a dark energy photon hit her back. Turning around angrily, she shouted, "Die already!" Mephilles, unharmed from the move earlier, said, "Nice try, my dark love," and both landed safely on the ground, exhausted after staying in the air for quite a while. Clenching her fists, she told him, "Would you fucking stop calling me that? I'll never fall in love with you! Never!" Shadow, being supported by Sonic, said, "Better listen to her, shithead," and winced due to the pain in his ribs. "Take it easy, Shadow. He's got you real good," said Sonic. Seeing that Shadow's in no condition to fight, Frost takes his place. "I'll fight with you…for my little brother, Pyro," he said, and Isis nodded, knowing that now's the time to avenge him. "Let's show this bastard what we're made off," said the hedgebat, and both rushed towards their opponent.

Mephilles suddenly disappears…then reappears behind them, ready to smash their heads. However, Isis' bat side sensed him and immediately dodges his move, pulling Frost down with her. This was followed by a low kick by Isis, then being frozen to the spot by Frost. Mephilles immediately broke free, sending ice shards everywhere. He then threw several shuriken at the two fighters…but Frost protected himself with an ice shield. Isis backflips to avoid them, but unfortunately…she missed one and it struck her in the shin, sending her crashing onto the ground and spitting out blood due to the sudden impact on her lungs. "Isis!" screams Frost, rushing over to her. The others rushed over as well, Knuckles helping her up. "I'm okay," said Isis as she wiped away the blood on her mouth…but then suddenly collapsed to the ground and panted heavily. "What have you done to her?" shouted the two-tailed fox, only to have themselves thrown away by Mephilles' power, leaving the hedgebat unprotected. "Now do as I say…" threatened the dark hedgehog, "Or the _poison_ gets you first," as he walked closer to her. Isis dragged herself backwards and replied, "Not in a million years," and suddenly yelped as pain spreads throughout her body. Frost immediately got up and ran to her, shouting, "Hang in there, Isis! I'm coming!" But Mephilles was faster – he quickly created a spear and throws it, impaling Frost in the stomach and nailing him to a tree! The dark hedgehog inwardly smirked as the white hedgehog's scream echoed in the air. "Frost!" screamed Isis, tears welling up in her eyes as she witnessed her bodyguard being seriously injured. Unable to hold back much longer, she shouted, "Alright, alright! I'll come with you! Just leave them alone!" Sonic, shocked after what he heard her say, said, "Isis, are you fucking crazy?" and got answered by a dark photon from Mephilles, making him cough up blood. "Sonic!" shouted a quite frightened red echidna. "I knew you'd see it my way," said Mephilles with some 'unusual' calmness in his tone as he healed her immediately. "Before you take me," began Isis as she stood up, "I'd like to do one last thing," she requested. She walked over to her parents and hugged them, saying, "I love you, guys…" and then quietly whispered, "Save me, okay?" as she looked at them pleadingly. "Watch yourself, Isis," whispered Shadow. "Don't give in to him, no matter what," whispered Rouge, and Isis nodded quickly in reply. Getting impatient (and kinda sick of this drama scene), Mephilles grabbed Isis by the arms and they both vanished in a puff of smoke; the sky cleared up immediately. "Guys!" shouted Frost, calling his friends' attention with difficulty. "Hang in there, dude. We'll get you to a hospital right now!" said Sonic as he was about to touch the spear, only to be stopped by the icy hedgehog. "It's…too late…for that…" said Frost, panting, "I'm already so cold," and winced, shutting his eyes as the pain intensified a little. "That's because you control the power of ice," said Knuckles, trying to cheer them up…but unfortunately, that didn't work and yelped as he got punched by Frost. "This isn't the time for jokes, Knux," said Sonic, unimpressed. "Shadow, come here," said Frost, placing a small device in the black hedgehog's hand. "I was more worried about her safety than you are, so I planted a tracking device on her," he explained, "This radar will instantly show her location." He then coughed up more blood, worrying Rouge as she watched. "Tell Isis…that…" continued Frost in a raspy voice, "I…love her." And with that, he took his last breath and died. "I will, Frost…rest in peace," said Shadow, and Rouge sobbed quietly beside him. Looking at the radar in his hand, he said, "We can't just stand here. She needs us!" Tails agreed, saying that he'll set the new laser guns' power to maximum. "Sonic and I will round up the gang!" said Knuckles. "We need more support than that," said Rouge, wiping away her tears and activating her communicator. "Commander, this is Agent Rouge. Round up all GUN troops and artillery, pronto!" she ordered. "Roger that! All troops will be prepared for battle ASAP!" replied the GUN commander. _Don't worry. Daddy's coming! _thought Shadow.


	10. Making Love with an Immortal

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Making Love with an Immortal**

Meanwhile for Isis…Mephilles is showing her around the castle – THE WORST TOUR EVER! Mostly because he's dragging her around and she couldn't escape due to the metal chains, cuffs and collar holding her captive. _**(You poor hedgebat…)**_ Mephilles dragged her to the next room, saying, "This is my library, where…" and was busy talking to notice Isis mocking him, but she stopped as she got dragged to another area. _If I weren't immoral right now, I'd kill myself already!_ she screamed mentally, trying to use Chaos Spear to break the chains. "Give up, my dark love. That metal nullifies your chaos powers," said Mephilles, earning a growl and then a defeated sigh from her. "Aww…you're cuter when you growl…!" he commented, enjoying every second of it. Obviously not enjoying this at all, she shouted, "Quit being _lovey-dovey_ on me!" and angrily folded her arms, looking away. Still keeping his cool, he gently petted her and said, "There, there…don't be so angry at your future –" but his sentence was cut short as Isis said, "Marriage is _out of the question_, fucking weirdo." Mephilles snickered, secretly knowing that she will change her mind eventually (according to him, that is). He then dragged her to a bedroom and chained her to the bed, saying that he'll be right back as he left her alone. "Asshole," muttered Isis, and then tugged at the chains…but then gave up after a few seconds. Just as she was complaining to herself, she noticed the translucent white nightgown lying in the middle of the bed. "I got a _bad_ feeling about this…" she said, unable to notice Mephilles sneaking up behind her as she thought of what he may be up to. _Sleep tight_, he said mentally, holding up a small syringe filled with pink fluid. Then, as quick as lighting, he injects it into her neck…and watched as Isis fell unconscious onto the soft mattress.

Hours later…Isis groans and sits up, noticing that she suddenly feels so cold. She tries to sit up to grab the blanket, but then realized that her arms and legs are held down by chains. Not only that…when she looked down at herself, she noticed that her own clothes – red shirt, black pants, black gloves with red belt fasteners, red-and-white sneakers with black shoelaces, and her golden belt (given as a gift from Knuckles when she was 12) – are gone, _including her underwear_! Instead, she's wearing the white nightgown, her private parts barely seen through the fabric. She furiously tugs at the chains, hoping that her strength will help…but it's too late, as the door suddenly creaks open and in walked Mephilles, in normal hedgehog form. Tonight, he has one _temporary addition_ added to his features: a mouth, complete with razor-sharp pointy teeth! He's also not wearing anything. "You've finally woken up. I've been waiting for a while," said Mephilles, smirking. Isis immediately tries to use Chaos Blast…but nothing happened. "I've nullified all your abilities, including the resistance against my powers," he added, snickering, "You're nothing but a normal hedgebat now," and walked over to her. "Don't come any closer, or I'll…I'll…" she snapped, and sweatdropped as he got into position on top of her. "Relax…I won't bite," said Mephilles, nibbling on her ear. _No…!_ screamed Isis mentally.

Unable to fight back, Isis felt completely helpless as he continues to nibble on her ear, licking from time to time whenever he accidentally made a small cut, tasting her blood. Mephilles suddenly stopped nibbling and moved down to her neck, kissing and licking it as he goes around, lifting the nightgown with one hand as he reaches to _play_ with one of her nipples, then repeats it with the other. His other hand snaked around her waist, as if he meant to hold her still. She started to moan and pant, whimpering as he gently bit her neck and licked off her blood. "You like that…I know you do," whispered Mephilles as he moved his hand away from her nipples and travels down her lean body, enjoying her curvaceous frame under his fingertips. _No…not down there…_thought Isis as she feels his hand moving between her legs, searching for a certain something. "Nononono…" said Isis as his hand got closer to her _opening_, her heart beating faster than usual as she happened to glance at Mephilles' _huge cock_, her eyes widening as she noticed its size…and already hard and erect. "Looks like you've finally seen it," snickered the dark hedgehog, tearing off her nightgown and tossing it to the floor; repositions his hands and continued to search for her 'sweet spot'. _Oh shit, he's almost there…_she mentally whimpered, and then suddenly gasped as he touched it. "There it is," he said, satisfied as he heard her taking deep breaths. He then moved his hands to her thighs and holds them still, and then licked her lower lip and pushed his tongue into her mouth, playing with hers. Isis shuts her eyes, mentally complaining that he's taking this a little too far – but somehow she seemed to enjoy it just a bit. Then again, she changed her mind as he starts licking her clit, making her pant out of control. Within seconds, she reached her climax and Mephilles sucked out the fluid. "Get ready, my love. The _real fun_'s about to begin," he said as he kneeled between her legs and wrapped an arm around her waist. Using his free hand, he pushes one finger into her 'love hole', her moan making his member throb each second, aching to be inside her. "Don't…" moaned Isis as she felt another finger slide into her, "Mmph…" Mephilles slowly inserted a third finger, noticing how tight she is. "Ssh…I'm not done yet," he said.

He slowly takes out his fingers and licks them clean, positioning his cock at the same time. Then, holding her ass still, he immediately thrusts it into her without another word. "Aah!" shrieks Isis as he continues to push it further into her, hurting the hedgebat as he thrusts his hard flesh in and out repeatedly. "Stop it!" she screams, her wrists and ankles starting to bleed as the metal slowly cuts them due to struggling. Mephilles starts to grind their hips together, noticing that he's _really_ close to his climax…then finally screamed as he releases his seed into Isis, who had tears running down her face and was whimpering quietly.

An hour later…Mephilles gets off the bed, leaving Isis sobbing by herself. "Get to sleep, Isis. We have a busy day tomorrow," says the dark hedgehog, planting a small kiss on her lips. He then leaves the room, locking the door behind him. _I hate you_, cursed Isis, then falls asleep almost immediately.


	11. Summoning the Sorceress

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Summoning the Sorceress**

Next day, at GUN HQ…"All troops are prepared and ready for action, sir!" reported a GUN soldier. "Excellent," said the GUN commander, "Are all squads at their designated positions?" and the same soldier replied, "Sir, yes sir!" and got dismissed. "Tails, have you located Agent Isis the Hedgebat?" he asked. The two-tailed fox sat typing on the computer and answered, "By using the coordinates on Frost's radar and the detailed map of the world, she's right…there!" and pointed at a blinking red spot on the screen. The GUN commander told him to zoom in so they could see the exact location of that girl. "I know that place!" said Knuckles as a picture of an old castle appears on the screen, saying that he and Rouge went treasure-hunting there a few years ago. "That's weird…" said Rouge, "When did Mephilles move into that creepy place?" Shadow muttered, "And what is he doing to Isis right now?" showing that he's worried and a little pissed off as he thought of her. Rouge replied, "I know what you're thinking, Shadow," and made him look at her. "We raised and trained her, so it's out responsibility _as her parents_ to bring her back," she added, Shadow nodding in agreement. "Hey, don't leave us out!" said Sonic. "She's our friend too, you know," added Amy, cracking her knuckles. Blaze agreed along with them, saying that they're all involved in this situation. "Let's kick that motherfucker's ass once and for all!" claimed Silver as he threw his fist into the air…and he accidentally activated his telekinesis making everyone fly up and then fall down in a second flat. "Sorry!" the white hedgehog apologized, "I got too excited." Sonic rubbed his butt as he tells Silver to be careful next time. "Nevermind that!" shouted the black hedgehog, "Let's go already!" and the team immediately set out to rescue the hedgebat.

Back at the castle…Mephilles is dragging Isis around again, having slight difficulty due to her constant attempts to release herself from those fucking chains…and of course, she's still naked. "What the fuck did you do to my clothes?" she shouted as she uses her arms to cover her breasts from his view. "Oh…you won't be needing them," replied Mephilles, and was suddenly pulled back as Isis tugged at the chains, catching him off guard for a second. Luckily for him, he regained his balance. "Nice try…" he mumbled, secretly thinking, _Damn it. The serum's effect wore off overnight_. Isis growled and used Chaos Spear [again], only to have the same result as before – no effect. "Damn it!" she screamed as she tugged harder than before, growling angrily. "Keep on doing that…" said Mephilles, "I don't care if you suddenly exhaust yourself anyway." He then looked at her and continued, "That'll only make it much easier to handle you by then," and snickered. Isis definitely didn't like the sound of that. "If you fucking try to rape me again, I'm gonna tear off your balls and shove them right up your ass!" she shouted before trying to bite off the chains, only to hurt her jaws in the process. As she clamped a hand over her mouth to ease the pain, Mephilles entered a dark room. "It's time, my dark love," he said, turning on the light. "For what?" she snapped before noticing the ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics on the walls and a large stone altar in the middle of the room. Before she could do anything, she finds herself dragged to the altar and chained down securely – it was so tight, she couldn't move an inch. "Finally…the ritual shall begin," said Mephilles as a dagger appeared in his hand. "Help…" whimpered the hedgebat.

Raising the dagger in the air, Mephilles starts chanting a string of inaudible words. Isis watches in terror as dark, ghostly forms come out of the walls and into the dagger, making a purplish-black aura appear around it. "And now…the final ingredient," says Mephilles, looking straight into Isis' eyes. Without saying another word, he stabs the dagger _through her heart_! She let out an ear-piercing shriek…then falls unconscious as blood leaks out of her chest and mouth, her breath slowly stopping as her heart stopped beating. Then, a faint purple aura surrounded the hedgebat and floated out of her, materializing in front of Mephilles. Within seconds, another hedgebat appeared. She looked exactly like Isis, except that her quills resemble long hair and she's wearing an ancient Egyptian sorceress attire.

"Welcome back…Nina the Hedgebat," said Mephilles as she kneels before him. "It's good to see you once again, Master Mephilles," she replied as she stood up, smiling evilly as she looked at him. They then heard an explosion outside. "Intruders…Nina, take care of them," he ordered, and she obeyed as she faces the door, just in time to see Shadow and Rouge appearing at the entrance, glaring at them. "You've taken this too far, motherfucker," said the black hedgehog. "Where's Isis?" shouted the white bat, "Answer me, fucking bastard!" Nina felt offended as she listened to them. "No one speaks to Master that way!" she said, hitting them directly with her magic and stunning them temporarily. "Come Nina…" said the dark hedgehog, "I have more victims waiting for you to _play_ with." Nina smirked as she heard him. "Lead the way, Master. I'll follow you," she replied. Mephilles snickered in reply, satisfied that she's still as obedient as before. Then they both disappear in a puff of smoke. "Fuck! They got away!" said Shadow as they shook away the dizziness. "Too late guys…" said Rouge as Sonic and the others ran towards them, "He already resurrected that bitch you talked about." Tails was shocked! Knuckles, wondering what happened before they arrived, entered the _ancient Egyptian room_…and stared at a horrifying scene. "Oh no…guys, get in here!" he shouted, and the gang immediately rush in as he pointed at a naked hedgebat on the altar. Amy gasped – not because Knuckles is such a pervert _**(Sorry Knuckles fans! He's not one, okay? I like him too!)**_ – as she looked at Isis, and Sonic quickly turned her away and hugged her close to himself, being as horrified as she is. "She can't be dead…_right_?" asked Blaze. Shadow walked over to his daughter and noticed the dagger in her heart. "I don't think so," he replied, pulling it out and watched as Isis suddenly gasped and coughed. "Dad…? Mom…?" she groaned quietly as she looked at her parents. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm here…" said the white bat before ordering the others to find her daughter's clothes. "Got it. Spread out, guys!" said Silver, and they left the room immediately. "Isis, stay still," said Shadow as he aimed his gun at the chains, destroying each of them with one shot. "It still hurts…" whimpered the hedgebat as her mother hugs her. "What hurts? Where?" she asked, and Isis tells her everything that happened last night. Rouge, hearing the answer, nearly fainted as she imagined such a scene. The rest of them returned, dropping the clothes near the hedgebat. "Better get yourself dressed, girl," suggested Amy. Almost at the same time, they all hear an explosion in the distance. "Shit!" shouted Sonic, "The war already started!" Isis regained her composure and puts on her clothes, telling them to go ahead. "Nice boobs…!" said Silver as he stared at Isis [perverted scene] _**(Sorry Silver fans! He's not one, okay? I like him too!)**_, only to be slapped hard on the face by Amy and Blaze. Tails sweatdropped and said, "Let's just go," and they rapidly rushed out of the castle, leaving Shadow, Rouge and Isis in the room. "Rouge, what did Isis tell you?" asked Shadow, and his wife whispered the answer into his ear. Shadow growled angrily. "Why that little…I blast his brains out!" he shouted, furious about having his daughter lose her virginity at an early age – too early, to be exact. Isis fastened her golden belt and said, "I agree! Let's get outta here!" and they Chaos Controlled themselves out of the castle and into the city.


	12. Clones VS Heroes

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Clones VS. Heroes**

Scene switch! Sonic and the gang are busy fighting off Mephilles' _and_ Nina's clones, assisted by GUN troops. The city has turned into a massive war zone! Dark energy photons and fireballs whiz through the air, vehicles are being carried and thrown around…in fact, _all you can see is CHAOS_! "There's way too many of them!" shouted Sonic as he dodged a fireball from Nina's clones. Tails was flying in the Tornado, killing a fleet of clones with one shot of the newly-equipped laser. "Oh shit!" screamed Knuckles as he dodged a car being thrown right at him, "Phew…that was _fucking close_." Sonic looked at Amy, who's being cornered by a Mephilles clone. "Hey stupid, over here!" he shouted after he did a homing attack on him. Unfortunately, he didn't watch his six and was suddenly grabbed by another clone from behind! "Leave my Sonic alone!" shouted Amy, smashing her hammer down on the two clones. "Thanks Amy," said Sonic as she helped him up. "Incoming!" shouted Knuckles, pushing Sonic and Amy away and then blocked a car from squashing them. Luckily for him, Tails disintegrated the car with his laser and freed him. "It's not over yet!" shouted the two-tailed fox, performing a loop to evade a _huge_ dark photon. "Wave, get the civilians outta here!" ordered Jet, "Storm, come with me!" and gets aboard his Extreme Gear, rushing towards some clones and knocking them down in one go. "Boss, look out for that tank!" screamed the grey albatross, and the green hawk managed to evade it in time. "All of you, this way! Now!" ordered the purple swallow as she rounded up the civilians, "Everyone move it!" She then heard a little girl shrieking in the distance and immediately headed towards the sound. "Hang in there, Blaze!" encouraged Silver as he fought off the clones with her. "Same to you!" she shouted back. Cream found herself cornered and clutched onto her chao [Cheese], who's panicking as several dark photons headed straight for them! "Gotcha!" shouted Wave as she scooped up the kids, just in time as the dark photons blasted part of a building behind them. "Stay with these guys, okay?" she said to them, and the rabbit nodded in agreement, still holding onto Cheese. Shadow and his family are working together, handling several clones at once. "Now _this_ is fun!" said Isis as she broke a clone's back. "Easy for you to say!" countered Rouge as she dodged another clone's attack. "Chaos Spear!" shouted the black hedgehog, eliminating several clones within his range.

Meanwhile…standing on the roof of a building nearby were Mephilles and Nina, watching the war taking place. "Pathetic, aren't they?" asked Nina as she watches Sonic and the gang take down several of their clones, their strength slowly reaching their limit…except for two of them. "Shadow and Isis…they never cease to amaze me," said Mephilles, watching the Ultimate Lifeform and his daughter eliminate more of their troops than their friends could. "Nina, let's make this battle a little more _interesting_," said Mephilles, and Nina began to conjure one of her spells. Within seconds, every single clone had its strength and speed doubled…but our heroes refuse to back down. "Mortals are so stubborn," scoffed Nina, then she and her Master teleported themselves to the ground. Isis was the first to see them and nudged her father. "Look who decided to drop by," she said before snapping a clone's neck on two and tossing away the body. "Hmph…you look so much like me," said Nina, "Or should I say, I look so much like you…_only I'm prettier_," and giggled as Isis let out a growl. "Don't listen to her," said Shadow, "She's trying to trick you," but Isis clenched her fists, pissed off at the other hedgebat (she's Nina's reincarnation, if you guys don't know). "You two kick their asses, Shadow!" said Sonic as he dodged a clone's punch, "The rest of us will clean up here!" Rouge wished them luck…and ducked as a truck whizzed past her head! "Come and get me!" taunted Nina as she and her Master turned around and fled, Mephilles laughing evilly at they did. "I'll go after the bitch. You take care of Mephilles," said Isis as they chased the two. "Isis, be careful. Got it?" said Shadow, earning a nod from his daughter before watching her fly after the sorceress. _We're counting on you_, said Silver mentally as he watched them leave, and then used telekinesis to rip a clone to shreds.


	13. Final Fight

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Final Fight**

Just then, lightning flashed across the sky, signaling that a storm is headed their way. As the rain started pouring down, Nina takes off into the sky while Mephilles remained in the ground. Isis and Shadow, realizing that they're now on their own, immediately began their one-on-one battles. "Give up, Nina!" shouted Isis, "No one can escape me when it comes to flying!" Nina taunted, "Oh really? Try escaping these!" and threw a whole bunch of dark purple fireballs at her. Isis successfully dodged all of them but one, which struck her on the arm. "Who's the _slow one_ now?" said Nina, and then yelped as a Chaos Spear hit her back. "You were saying?" replied a smirking Isis as she prepared another Chaos Spear. Nina growled and unleashed a Thunderbolt attack, sending beams of purple electricity from her fingertips. Isis successfully dodged them and released her Chaos Spear, but missed._ This one's too fast_, thought Nina, _I can't outrun her, but…_and trailed off as she thought of an idea, smiling evilly. _How am I gonna stop this bitch?_ thought Isis, _And what the fuck is she smiling about? _Before she could figure it out, Nina shouted, "Time spell: Freeze!" and stopped time temporarily, attacking the stationary hedgebat everywhere. Time eventually resumed and Isis fell from the sky, screaming. She then disappears as her scream fades away with the wind. "You may be fast, but I'm specially –" said Nina, but her sentence was cut short as she got grabbed from behind. "What?" she shouted, only to have Isis snicker behind her. "That can't be! _I destroyed you_!" she screamed. "Nice try," replied Isis, and Nina gasped as she suddenly glowed red. "Chaos…Blast!" she shouted. "No…!" screamed Nina, disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Phew…I made it," panted Isis before she suddenly fainted due to exhaustion, falling from the sky. Nina reappears and caught Isis, saying, "Fool…you can't just _destroy_ me," and landed on the ground. "I'd kill you right now, but I have another idea," she continued, chanting a string of ancient Egyptian words.

Meanwhile…Shadow and Mephilles are still engaged in battle. "Gah!" yelped Shadow as he got kicked behind his head before disappearing with Chaos Control. "Again?" shouted Mephilles before getting attacked everywhere and thrown against a wall, and then fell onto the ground. "Still standing, Mephilles?" taunted the Shadow as he watched him stand up. "I'm not through with you yet, black hedgehog," replied Mephilles. Nina stepped out of an alley nearby. "I see you've taken care of the nuisance," he said to her, and she replied, smirking, "I sure did," and Isis appeared beside Nina, glaring at her father. "Isis, take her down!" ordered Shadow…but then dodged a Chaos Spear fired by her. "What are you doing?" he shouted, kinda confused at this sudden reaction from his daughter. "Master Nina, should I get rid of him?" asked Isis. Shadow gasped, shocked at what he heard her say. He then glared at Nina and said, "What the fuck have you done to her?" only to have Nina laughing evilly in reply. "Isis, eliminate that black hedgehog!" she ordered, and the hedgebat growled and lunged at Shadow, attacking viciously. "Have fun _playing_ with Nina's _new pet_, Shadow," snickered Mephilles, and then disappeared with Nina.

"Isis, snap out of it!" shouts Shadow, evading every attack she threw at him. "Must destroy…!" shouts Isis, managing to land a punch directly onto his head, making him spit out blood. Shadow immediately uses Chaos Blast, knocking the crazed hedgebat a few meters away. She suddenly starts running away from him, with Shadow following close behind her. "Get back here!" he shouted, only to be answered by being hit by Chaos Spear on his stomach. Spitting out blood as he smashes into a shop window, he looks up to Isis walking towards him, holding a machete in her hand. "This is the end, _black hedgehog_," she said as she walked towards him, smiling evilly. "No…" mumbles Shadow as she raises the weapon over his head, preparing to stab…and suddenly got tackled to the ground! "Rouge!" shouted Shadow, relieved as his wife saved him. "Isis, listen to me!" ordered the bat as she pinned her down. "Master Nina, I need assistance!" shouted her daughter, struggling to release herself from the white bat's grasp. Shadow stood up, supporting himself on a wall. "Nina is _not_ your master!" shouted Rouge as Isis continued to struggle, "Listen to your _mother_, sweetie!" Isis stopped struggling and started at her, asking, "Mom…?" Rouge, knowing that she got her attention, replied, "Isis, fight it! Release yourself!" The hedgebat shuts her eyes, growling angrily. "Isis!" screamed Rouge.

The hedgebat suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream, forcing Rouge to cover her ears and stumble away from her. Suddenly, a dark mist rose out of the hedgebat…and slowly disappears into this air. Rouge cautiously uncovers her ears and stares at her unconscious daughter. "What…what just happened?" asked Isis as she slowly opened her eyes and stood up, shaking her head. "You were possessed by Nina _and tried to kill me_," panted Shadow. Isis got shocked at what he just said, and then had some short flashbacks of the incident earlier. "That bitch is gonna pay…" said Isis, frowning angrily as she thought of her. "How did you find us, Rouge?" asked Shadow, and she replied, "I knew something wasn't right when you left, so I followed you." Isis walked over to Shadow and supported him as she moved him away from the wall, apologizing. "It's okay, Isis. I know you never meant to do that," said Shadow. Just as they were about to leave the area, Nina [hidden somewhere] said, "It seems that my hypnotizing spell has been broken," and appeared before them, along with Mephilles. "_Any_ spell can be broken. Everyone knows that!" said Isis, resting her father against a wall. "You're just lucky this bat helped you break out," said Nina, frowning. "Nina," began Rouge, "I believe you should know that _real truth_ about your Master," and the hedgebat sorceress looked at her. Isis, suddenly feeling confused, asked her, "Mom, what are you doing?" Rouge ignored her daughter and continued, "He's been _using_ you, Nina…_you're nothing but a slave to him_." Nina denied that statement, saying that she's a liar and her Master respects her as much as she does. "Did you think he respected you _when he killed you_?" shouted the bat, leaving Nina looking dumfounded. "Think back, Nina…what was _the last thing you did_ before you died?" Nina stayed silent, remembering 'the last thing she did' all those centuries ago.


	14. Enough is Enough

**Which Comes First: Love or War?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Enough is Enough**

_**Nina's flashback: The fight in the temple**_

"Master, why does everyone fear me?" asked Nina, "I was only trying to help." Mephilles replied, "Those mortals only see you as an evil girl, nothing more." Nina clenched her fists, pissed off as she heard him. "That's not true!" she shouted, "I may look evil, but my heart says I'm not! I'll prove it!" Mephilles stayed cool and said to her, "You're a fool if you challenge me."

Nina suddenly charges directly at him, a dark energy photon ready in both her hands. But then Mephilles stepped out of the way and jammed a dagger into her head, ending her life in an instant.

* * *

"Professor Ryan misunderstood the legend," said Shadow. Nina started backing away from Mephilles. "You made me become a sorceress, then killed me because –" she began before Mephilles continued, "Because you weren't evil enough. And since you were my _only student and successor_, I sealed your spirit away." Nina then asked him why he even bothered to bring her back, and he replied, "I was hoping that your heart has already turned evil, but I made a terrible mistake." Isis suddenly understood everything! "So that's it," she said, "You raped me in order to get to her, thinking that if I _really_ fell in love with you, she would become what you wanted her to be." Nina agreed, saying that his 'experiment' was _almost_ successful, making her end up being half evil and half good instead. "Looks like I have no choice…" said Mephilles, "But to send you to the grave!" Isis looked at her mother and said, "Mom, stay close to Dad." Rouge quietly obeyed…and Isis erected a Chaos Shield around her parents! "Isis? What are you doing?" they shouted, and Nina [standing beside her] asked, "Are you sure you're ready to face him?" The hedgebat replied, "I'm sick of running away," and clenched her fist, "_Nobody messes with the Ultimate Lifeform's daughter_." Shadow knew that she's determined to have her revenge for what Mephilles had done to Pyro and Frost. "Hey Isis," he called out, "Good luck," and Rouge added [smirking], "Kick his ass, you two." Isis nodded, and glared at her opponent.

Isis starts by firing Chaos Spear at Mephilles, followed by a purple fireball attack from Nina. He then creates a shield around himself, deflecting both girls' attacks. This was followed by throwing shuriken at them, but Nina suddenly created her own shield and successfully protected herself and Isis from being hit by the poisoned weapons. "Chaos Control!" shouts Isis, who then delivers countless critical attacks on Mephilles, making him stumble backwards. He immediately caught his balance and fires dark photons at Isis, sending her crashing onto a wall. "Now for you…" says Mephilles as he lifts Nina by the neck, strangling her. All of a sudden, a small dagger appears in Nina's hand. She immediately jams it into his chest, forcing him to release her. Then she rushes over to Isis, who seemed to be temporarily dazed from the attack earlier. "Nina, look out!" shouts Rouge, but it was already too late…_Mephilles snuck up behind her and stabbed her through the back, then jams the dagger into her head_. "No!" screams Isis as she watched Nina die in front of her, tears streaming out of her eyes. Mephilles turns away from Isis and walks towards her parents, but then got stopped by a low, menacing voice saying, "Don't you lay a finger on them…" and turns around, noticing a purple aura surrounding Isis. "Isis…?" mumbled Shadow as he watched his daughter's sudden transformation. The purple aura suddenly turned into a huge, purple flame surrounding her, her crimson eyes and highlights changed to lavender, sharp claws replaced her fingernails, and her winks had _metal_ on the tips…she transformed into _Demon Isis the Hedgebat_! "Stay away!" screamed Mephilles as Isis walked towards him, pure hatred seen in her eyes. She suddenly lifts Mephilles into the air with telekinesis, saying, "You've taken away the lives of so many innocent souls…and now, I'm taking yours," and opens up a dark abyss below him. "Farewell…Mephilles the Dark," says Isis, and then drops him into the abyss, his scream echoing in the air. "Chaos…Seal!" shouts Isis, and the abyss immediately closes up, transforming back into her normal form at the same time. Finally, she faints into unconsciousness due to overusing her energy, and the shield protecting her parents disappears. Shadow and Rouge immediately rush over to their daughter. _You did it, Isis! You stopped Mephilles once and for all!_ thought Shadow and Rouge as they cuddled their daughter in their arms.

As for Sonic and the others, everyone shouted out cries of victory as they watched Mephilles' and Nina's clones crumble into dust, washed away by the rain. Silver throws both fists into the air…and everyone suddenly flies up and falls back down, due to his telekinesis. "Oops…sorry about that," said Silver, and everyone just laughed to forget what he just did, making him feel a bit better.

Next day…Sonic and the Gang are at GUN HQ. "Agent Isis…" said the commander, "Even though you're _still_ quite young, you saved us all from Mephilles' wrath." He then turned to Shadow and requested him to the honors. Shadow stood before his 16-year-old daughter and gave her a medal, and then they both saluted and hugged each other as the crowd cheers and applaud. Suddenly…Isis' cellphone rang out! "Isis…!" whined Rouge, and her daughter replied as she smirked, "First the party…_then_ the blind dates!" Professor Ryan chuckled quietly, thinking, That girl grew up too quickly. Isis looked at her friends and announced, "Come on guys…drinks are in the house, on me!" Everyone cheers as they all celebrated their victory.

**The END!**


End file.
